Genie in a Bottle: At your Service!
by AngelzReaper
Summary: Yugi and Ryou got a green Wine bottle from an antique shop after buying some antique crap. Opening the said bottle a brunette haired beauty appeared claiming she was the 'Genie' of the bottle vowing to serve her master's till they made their wish


**Title:** Genie in a Bottle: At your service!

**Rated:** T+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Fantasy

**Summary:** What would Yugi and Ryou do if suddenly after buying some ancient craps from an antique store they were rewarded an old wine bottle? Opening the said container appeared an auburn haired beauty dressed in a genie attire claiming she's a genie from the bottle and vowed to serve her masters (Ryou and Yugi) until they make their wishes. And oh boy some heck of a genie she was as she can read minds, control the elements and has a rather mutual bond of loathness with the tomb robber making him her mortal enemy. She's out for his fresh meat and Ryou's yami is out for hers being over protective of the Hikari's. What can the two boys do to restore order in their life? And can she find what's she's been seeking for after five thousand years of imprisonment inside the bottle?

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**Pairings:** Reviewers shall decide whom she will be partnered with its either Ryou (the hikari) or Yugi :3

**Disclaimer: I** don't own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh and please if you liked the story r&r! I'm kinda new at the prospect of writing stories so please have mercy T_T. One more thing, English is not my first language and I'm also not good at describing things so please be merciful. _

"Text-ordinary speech"

"_**Text-Nekhbet's thoughts"**_

~Text-Hallah's thoughts~

* * *

**Genie in a Bottle:** At your service!

**First Wish:** The Genie

**By:** AngRe-chan

**Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

**

**I feel like I've been locked up tight…**

**For a century of lonely nights…**

**Waiting for someone…**

**To release me…

* * *

**

The rain poured mercilessly from the dark heavens accompanied with some lightning and thunder in the background. And as furiously as the rain poured, profanities ranging from English, Japanese, Egyptian and finally Enchantan fired out of the door and into five kilometres radius of hearing rage breaking the glasses of some buildings that are unlucky enough to be built near the monstrous outburst. It was like a riffle gun rampaging non-stop, merciless, and also as fierce hitting the target in full unforgiving force.

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME WERE YOU DOING HUH? TELL ME, YOU ALMOST **BROKE** _MY_ BOTTLE!!"

"I said I'm sorry Nekhbet, I wasn't—

"YEAH YOU WEREN'T LOOKING AT WHERE YOU WERE GOING CUZ YOU'RE READING THAT RA DAMNED PORN OF YOUR'S WHILE WALKING!!"

"But Nekhbet I—

"**SSHEDA**!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF YOU BROKE IT HUH?! OH LET ME TELL YOU, I WILL _ONLY_ BE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF DIMENTIONS FOR ALL OF ETERNITY YA HEAR ME!!! AND IT'S AS IF BEING DAMNED TO BE IMMORTAL IS NOT ENOUGH!!"

The translucent figure was seething, her face red with anger and her forehead bores veins that threatens to pop. She grumpily turned away stomping making a magnitude seven earthquake even though she knew it would have no effect seeing she's transparent and every time her feet touches the ground it will just pass through like any lucid matter.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Thrashing her head to face the poor soul who has the luck to witness her snap, the brunette offered him a small smile signalling a truce…she has forgiven him. And with one last _'humph'_ she vanished leaving a gust of wind behind…

…

**Nekhbet's POV**

Emptiness…

Is what's surrounds the place where I'm currently imprisoned in. Damned to live for all eternity, in this filthy pathetic excuse for a beverage container…a wine bottle. Old stained green thick glass dulled my vision as I sat inside legs sprawled across the bottom of the bottle that I call my hell cell looking through dull sea green eyes, the many costumers of the shop I was currently in buzzed like the earths' neared its oblivion. Stacked at the highest shelf covered with dust particles and spider webs together with the other wine bottle collections I gazed at the far end hoping…that someone would stop and look at this ledge and save me for another five millennia of damnation. After all, all I want is my… _**amaranteya**_.

The minutes that seems to pass seems like hours and by every minute that that old wall clock ticks, the feeling being trapped in this God forsaken place increased and what little hope I spared inside seams to vanish to the depths of the shadows of the setting sun. The long line of people that can put the even Nile River in Egypt to shame and crumble shortened, leaving a few rich ass buyers in a heated negotiation with Hallah to buy some of what's left of an ancient Egyptian tablet and relics in the store but no matter how high they raise their prices the shop manager would stay firm with his answer…no.

It was dug five hundred miles from the valley kings, a tablet of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics mixed with Greek and Arabic writings. It was hidden from the rage of the sandstorms and from the unforgiving winds enshrined under the grave of a nameless mummy buried with all the riches far greater than Alexander the Great has. I was there with Hallah when they dug the tomb, many were cursed, some were wounded and the others died from the sin of greed taking some of the golden coins and luxurious jewerlies that are innocently laid across the sandy floor.

Only I and Hallah survived, I being a…well genie and he being an immortal even though it goes against all the laws of the underworld upsetting Anubis and Osiris.

"Hey Nekhbet are you still alive and kicking in there? Or do I need to put some sake inside and shake the bottle a few times to give you a good wakeup call?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and summon my magic to go ballistic and do anything damageable. A tall man about six feet stood strong and proud, his messy dark long chocolate locks framed his pale face which was sported into a sadistic smile his pool of molten onyxes dancing in delight holding up my container giving it a few shake.

"Well Hallah as much as I like to set this place ablaze so that we can all go to hell and be judged by the gods, I can't cuz' some stupid rule from the ancient genie code states I can't harm my _guardian._"

"Well I wouldn't mind some burns here and there after all I'm an immortal. How about you get out of there so that we can have a lil' chit chat."

"Who in their right mind would talk to a guy reading a _hardcore_ porn magazine likes it's the daily newspaper hmm? And as for my current situation, all I can do is go into a meditative state and force my astral form out of my five thousand year old body."

"_Adarde_ Nekhbet, and since it almost closing time, come and help me with some of the tasks."

Cursing in every language known and unknown to man, I grumpily sat inside the bottle closing my eyes. I breathe in and out and relaxed. Colors swirled, passing my soul barriers and with one last tug at my inner most soul I could feel my astral leave my body and within seconds I was out in that Ra damned place standing inside the shop with my translucent self.

"Well now seeing that you are already out of that beverage container, you can start picking up the boxes now."

I turned to see his face only to catch a sadistic glimmer in his eyes. Ugh, he is always the _lazy_ bossy one. Always dumping the man labour to me while he sat his ass off on that fluffy cushion reading porn, porn and more PORN… great just GREAT. How did I manage to meet this man? Well it's a long story that you don't want to know unless you are prepared to lose what's left of your sanity.

I flicked my hand in a menacing manner. Holding some random tablet I found down the floor to bash his skull open of needed be.

"Oh Hallah you should be afraid, be VERY afraid because by now I can make you experience hell and you'll wish that Am'mit should've devoured your soul just before you were born. "

"Ok fine ill help sheesh. Can't a man get his daily dose of good erotic action without being disturbed?"

He threw his hands up putting the disgusting magazine lying on the couch open on the page he was reading and walked into my direction picking up a medium sized box.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that or do you want those **precious** of yours be burned in a heartbeat?"

"Ok I said nothing. Forget I even asked."

Giving an exhausted sigh, I was about to toss a heavy box across the room to land on the lazy sadistic bastard when the door chime rang. I jarred to an immediate halt in an instant literally frozen in spot.

"_**Oh shiet, costumers from hell. Definitely one of Hathor's servants here to make my eternal life more miserable."**_

~calm down Nekhbet stop being paranoid and by the way I'm communicating through you using my psychic abilities~

"_**Again your skills never fail to amaze me Hallah, but please refrain from reading and entering **_**my**_** mind unless you want your body parts detached from your bloody corpse only to be found in the lower parts of Egypt and your head found in the Nile."**_

~I'll take that as a compliment~

"_**I would cry for joy and marry Aker if you take it as an insult, seriously Hallah how would you explain a levitating box a few feet above the ground without anything carrying it or by any means supporting it hmm?"**_

~simple, grab it before you can say 'Ra'~

And before anyone could blink he grabbed the other two sides of the box carrying it with much difficulty and headed towards the last level of the store. As the object of my hatred banished in the far dark horizon of his basement, I glanced at the direction of the door seeing three _soaked_ teens panting and hungrily gasping for breath. Their uniform clung to them like a second skin making every girl in site want to _devour_ them. They stopped about after a while ogling at the store, eyes shimmering with fascination as they scanned their surroundings.

Hallahs being entitled the 'Immortal Magician' bewitched this shop making it seem like a petite and shabby store in the outside by sure as hell bigger than Wallmart in the inside. Black gothic shelves with masses of old antique stuffs were displayed in the first few steps of the store in an organized manner together with a tag price some were negotiable and some were fixed. The Guest area is a mixture of Asian and European furniture's and the wall were inscribe in hieroglyphics to intensify the prehistoric look and lastly up in the ceiling hanged a grand golden chandelier lighting the place.

~ok I'm coming back up, don't do anything stupid~ He said with a teasing voice.

"_**By the name of Mother Isis I know better than to do anything stupid in front of the mortals you dobe!"**_

~ok, ok I'm just making sure. K I'm here~

The perverted shops keeper of Unique Antique made his grand entrance by opening the varnished wooden door of the basement dusting his brown coat. Arriving at the last step, he put on his best business smile he was now on his element welcoming his guests and giving them towels to dry themselves.

"Irashai, what can I do for you young lads?"

Closing the door behind him, he diverted his onyx gaze into the three teenager's dressed in the same blue uniform code of their school.

I crossed my arms over my chest floating a little to his left side. My eyes not even leaving the trio looking at them with interest, but what caught my attention was that golden pyramid-like bling on that petite teen's neck. Its pinnacle was pointing downwards and in the middle was the eye of Horus, one of the significant symbols in Egypt and it was in the possession of my old—

~Now, now Nekhbet these young boys would melt into a pile of goo if you kept staring~

And without further ado, I gave him the father-of-all-death-glares-to-end-all-death-glares intensifying in every millisecond of a blink. Man, he didn't even flinch.

~As much as I want your company here dear, I would want you to go back in your bottle. I find two of the guys here as your potential master~

Realization hit me in a face like a bitch slap, hitting me HARD that made me lose ALL of my concentration so I fell through the floor and would continue to fall to the cores of the earth if I didn't stop myself.

"_**Don't you DARE give me away like I'm some kind of a prize for a promo dammit!"**_

~oh yes I _dare _it's time for my **little** Nekhbet to go and see the world~

That smile he gave me was a pure and sincere smile, one that he barely let me see other than his sadistic ones and all I can do I nod dumbly and disappear inside my bottle.

…

"Here you go. Thank you for purchasing at Unique Antique and as a farewell gift, you can have a little something from me being my last costumers for the day."

The owner slowly walked in a faraway shelf and took an old emerald colored bottle. Wiping some of its grime he handed it to a white haired boy and the uber cute tri colored haired guy his lips curving into a stunning smile. He casted a little spell making it look like it has a some kind of a liquid substance inside all the way looking straight in Nekhbet's questioning eyes.

"_**Adnes nesa aduwa iva Hallah?!"**_

No response.

And he was one step away from where the guys are his smile never faltering fixing his gaze in the new dried up teens.

~Avisala Meiste Nekhbet. Before you were a genie you were once my student and before you became a prisoner of this curse because of _that_ tragedy you were once free. Gushna Ivdea Sang'gre Mine-a a protection from all that is Evil and wishing that someday you will once regain the amaranteya that you once lost~

Silent tears began falling out of her sea green eyes, who knew that saying goodbye was this hard?

"_**Will we ever see each other again Hallah?"**_

~Ivi este…even though I spoke the words of goodbye, and even though it is uncertain that we will met again…I have this feeling that this is not the last time so this is not a _'sayonara'_ but rather a _'de wa mata'_~

"Okay here it is. Take good care of it and who knows there might be a genie inside waiting to grant your wishes." With that said he winked and ushered the three confused souls out of his shop closing it with a click. Sliding at the back of the glass of the front door, he released the tears of grief from losing a student and a valuable friend.

_**Tsuzuku…

* * *

**_

**AngelzReper:** (throw numerous confetti in the air) woot! There you go the first chapter of Genie in the Bottle I'm currently writing two stories right now so whichever gets more reviews shall be continued!!

**Ryou: **Please excuse her for she had TONS of candy last night

**Bakura:** Oh please Yudanoshi TONS is an understatement.

**AngelzReaper:** (runs around eating pokey) YUM!!!!!!!!

**Ryou:** oh brother

**Bakura:** If you ever liked this pathetic motal's story p-p- DAMN IT I don't say _**please **_to anyone! And if you make me say that P word im gonna be murderous

**Ryou:** (rolls eyes) oh yami will you grow up already? Please review!

**Vocabulary:**

Enchanta- I dun own this language! It's the language of Encantada's in Encantadia and I down own it too~

Ssheda- means stop

Amaranteya- freedom

Adnes nesa aduwa iva- whats the meaning of this!?

Avisala Mieste- goodbye/ farewell

Gushna Ivdea- I give you my blessing

Sang'gre- royalty

Mine-a- snow

Ivi este- I don't know…

Sayonara- goodbye

De wa mata- a kind of goodbye with a 'we'll see each other again; in it.


End file.
